Celebration
by Lola93091
Summary: What could have happened when Oswald was celebrating drunk in Mooney's club. Here's a quick one-shot that hopefully most of you were hoping and begging to see (or DO if you had it your way ;) hehe). Here's to my good friend March Glenn, whom I wish nothing but the best in your new and exciting opportunity!


**Takes place where Oswald gets drunk and goes wild in Mooney's Club (**without her unexpected arrival**). This episode was fantastic and just instantly fell in love with this particular scene. So many ideas sprouted. So…here's one for all of you lusting readers to enjoy **

I watched Oswald's mother twirl and twirl and from where I stood- safely distant from the others- I was beginning to get impatient. She never approved of me and I didn't give a damn. After all Oswald and I been through, I still kept myself a stranger to those who were close to him. I neither laughed nor bumped glasses in celebration with his crew. No, I just watched my boyfriend smile devilishly at his first time victory and with growing lust I could tell it was empowering to him. I let my eyes roam from head to toe…from the crisp suit he so proudly wore down to the large shiny shoes he lead in. To anyone else, he is a filthy, skinny, crippled young man with high ambitions…. I believed in only the last. As for their words on his appearance…well…my panties are as soaked as ever and my eyes worked perfectly fine to notice the **fine**, **young** and **ambitious** man ahead of me.

Catching my gaze from across the room as he tipped his head back for a swing of his glass, his lips curled even while sipping all the red liquid down. A drop fell from the side as he placed it back down all the while keeping that dark emerald gaze. My heart sped as his right hand came to wipe off the drop of wine. Oblivious to what is starting between us, everyone danced on and continued to play music. Taking each step at a time, he hobbled over to where I stood.

Placing himself directly in front of me to block out the stage ahead, my cheeks burned and my fingers began to fidget. "Why aren't you celebrating love?" he asked, hand rising to caress my cheek. He never ceased to send my heart rate up and have me stumble over words as if we just met. Wetting my lips with my tongue I spoke low enough for only him to hear, "I don't want to celebrate with them". Keeping his hand where it was he spoke, "Mina you don't have to", before he could finish I interrupted. Taking the tip of his thumb ever so gently between my lips I grazed it lightly with my teeth. Hearing that delicious gasp, my dark lashes lifted to give him a clue.

"I want to celebrate…here…with you…and **no one** else"

No doubt he was aroused at my suggestion as he struggled to control himself. Turning around abruptly, he motioned over his bodyguard and asked if he could take his mother home kindly. Then soon the orchestra followed and finally just as the last of his henchman closed the door shut, Oswald chuckled and laughed and swung a bottle to his lips only to slam it back down. It was time to break loose…it was time to really celebrate.

I let out a laugh of my own as I leapt away from his hands and ran over to the diner. I was surprised to not see him fall over by all that he had to drink but it did not matter to me. Chasing me around as fast as his legs would allow him, he breathed heavily, stopping short just to look at the metal fish design on the wall. Taking another swing of wine he spat it all across the logo…releasing as much hate as he could and then laughed manically. Continuing on in hunting me, I ran back around the diner just as he turned. Within his reach his hands shot out fast to grab hold of arms. To his advantage, I was shorter and of course wearing heels. All shyness and etiquette went down the drain as lust took over his thinking.

"Ohoho noooo you don't get to run away now my sweet, sweet love" he spoke close to my ear. Play fighting and struggling as though I truly wanted to get away we laughed together but our breaths came out quick as I felt a hand try to grip both my arms and the other traveled to the hem of my black cocktail dress. Wearing a garter with sheer hosiery, those lithe hands felt up my thighs and threatened to go up higher. He was teasing me and our laughing slowed as the first moan escaped my lips. My back rubbed against his chest as his fingers prodded and made 'come-hither' motions against the wet place between my thighs. As my legs spread apart, my heel covered feet threatened to tumble. God, by the way he continued to stroke me he could have been one of the musicians on stage. Strumming me in just the right ways I couldn't get enough of it. Unable to break away, my head turned to beckon his lips onto mine. Instantly he granted me that wish as our saliva mingled and tongues fought deliciously. Releasing my hands I took the opportunity to turn around and grab at his hips. Our lips clashed against each other and it felt so good to be so vocal in a wonderfully deserted place.

Stepping back I took hold of his lapel and lead him to one of the tables in front of the stage. With a wild grin I pushed him back onto it. Pushing at his chest I begged him to move higher up onto the table so that most of his back was laid on. He returned my devious smile with his own, chuckling at the situation and enjoying every bit of it. Moving away from the table his gaze followed as my hands pushed up the skirt of my dress to reveal what I had on underneath. His breath hitched at the sight and I continued to proceed in what I wanted to do. Taking a hold of the purple lace thong, it fell like a piece of tissue down my legs. Releasing my dress I bent down to pick up the article of clothing and strut back over to him.

Such a delightful sight to see…his cock strained against his dress pants. His pale hands fisted at his sides with the knuckles turning a color of their own. Slowly I crawled up onto him with my legs on each side and crotch just above his aching member. With one good thrust against it we both moaned at the sensation. Oswald's head met the table as he let out a breath.

"Oswald…baby…I think these match your suit better" I spoke temptingly while shoving my panties into his coat pocket. Looking down into his pocket, all hell broke loose, as he couldn't hold back anymore. His chest came straight up as a hand shot out to grab the back of my hair. Pulling tight and down, his lips hovered above mine, "Oh Mina, Looks like you finally discovered my fantasy"

"And what's that" I asked.

"To **fuck** you on Mooney's very own table" he chuckled.

It was the first I ever heard him use the word so I knew then and there the intensity of his excitement. With no more words he took my lips once again, this time much more harder than before. He was spilling everything he was feeling into it, as I tasted nothing but alcohol and a bit of sugar from the sweets served earlier.

Releasing my hair, both large hands smoothed down my back and held onto my bottom to gyrate continuously against his swelling bulge.

The kisses evolved into nothing more than a mingle of hot breaths and messy, colliding, saliva-filled exchanges of our reddening lips. It was so erotic.

"Enough teasing, I want you" I breathed against his neck. Moving first to the front his slacks, I fought with the zipper until at last it came, and with just a gentle tug his cock jutted out from the black fabric. Veins lined his shaft up and down and the color alone indicated that he was VERY aroused. He rested his head back down, eyes dark green and face red. His mouth was still slightly open as he watched on panting just from my simple touches.

After securing protection-yes, I always kept one in my purse-finally he thrust deep into my core sliding in much easier than the times we had sex before. Wet enough to glide in and out, I enjoyed watching his eyes squeeze shut. His boyish moans and groans were like music to my ears and I continued to ride him as hard as I could to make him feel it ALL. Oh god, the sweet delicious ache and feel of him inside drove me faster and with our clothes still on it made the situation much more…hotter. Fisting my hands onto his shirt, his hands kept their controlling grip on my ass, pushing me forward with each movement my hips made.

The table beneath us creaked and with the door not even locked, the fear of someone walking in only added to fuel our lovemaking…or should I say love-fucking. Even if someone had or indeed shows up, I would continue on to show that Oswald in fact has an existing and equally amazing sex life.

Moving back to the still-erect member inside of me I looked down with amazement to see him smiling back up at me. Feeling my climax approach-and I had no doubt that he could as well-I also knew that even after, he will still be going strong…oh yes, I was going to feel sore tomorrow.

Knees beginning to chafe against the table, I winced in slight pain and how uncomfortable this was becoming but as my inner walls clenched uncontrollably I ignored it taking pleasure in the current sensations. Displeased with the thought that I was almost done, Oswald pushed my hips back enough so that his cock slid out with my juices fully coating it.

"Wait no! What are you doing?!" shocked I asked.

"Stand up, please" he rushed.

On wobbly legs I struggled to keep up all the while wondering what he wanted. Just then my chest met the table with a strength he has never used on me thus far. With the skirt of my dress halfway up my back, this position made him move in at an angle that had me scratching the table for a grip. No doubt, the view to him made him hungrier since his pace picked up and he was much more forceful and rough this way. Turning my head just enough to see him, I noticed his bangs begin to stick to his forehead and his eyes never glanced my way as they were glued to watching him enter and leave my body with each thrust.

I rested forward, loving how my clothed chest would move forwards and back against the wood. With short fingernails, I had no claws to get a good grip onto anything as my body was sent forward so I let them glide and reveled in the state I was sent into as he continued to rut into me.

It felt like a while until my throat began to dry and I nearly fainted from the phenomenal orgasm that struck and quaked my spent body. Falling forward he released a loud groan and rested on top of my body until he could gather himself.

It wasn't too long before we recovered a bit of strength to clean ourselves and tidy our clothes to their original decent state. Neither one of us could rid the euphoric grins that lit up our faces.

"We just had sex…on Mooney's table!"

In unison we laughed.

"Yes, yes we did" he spoke coming around to wrap an arm around my waist.

"However, there's just one more place I want to visit before we leave". Oswald's brows moved in thought and confusion.

"Mooney's bedroom…I think I'm in need of a few wardrobe items…care to show me the way love?"

With a dramatic bow, Oswald lifted his hand for me to take hold of, "Of course, it would be my pleasure". Chuckling, he led me the way basking in the wonderful feelings of tonight's grand celebration.

…

**TA-DA!**

**Yup, there you have it! Another one-shot. **

**There are two wonderful tumblr pages I'm following and wanted to share them with you all as well: **

archive

archive

**Enjoy! Also, who's ready for tomorrow's episode? **** Oh and Happy Super Bowl Day.**


End file.
